Meet Me in the Endzone
by VictoriaRyder
Summary: Edward Cullen is the arrogant, asshole quarterback for the Miami Dolphins. Having the kicker get hurt with no backup can be pretty painful. Auditions are held and a certain lady catches the teams attention. Edward doesn't believe that a lady can do a sport, made for men. Will she change his mind about her? E/B. *Next Update Monday May 30th* Lots of cussing. Teen


**Okay. This is the first story I have ever written. Honestly writing this first story as been a joy so far. My chapters will really short. About half a thousand words per chapter. I would like to update at least 3 times a week. I plan to do this, but I will likely update 2 times a week instead of three. This book will be finished by the end of the summer, so my last chapter will be planned for the beginning of August or middle.**

 **Summary: Edward Cullen is the arrogant, asshole quarterback for the Miami Dolphins. Having the kicker get hurt with no backup can be pretty painful. Auditions are held and a certain lady catches the teams attention. Edward doesn't believe that a lady can do a sport, made for men. Will she change his mind about her?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Fucking finally I was here. This shit was actually happening for me. Drafted by the Miami Dolphins was fan-fucking-tastic decision on my part. "Number 25 and the position for starting quarterback. Edward Cullen!" The dumbass announcer screeches in my ear, tempting me to give him the finger. It was my first game of the season, and I was going to come out on top. Like usual.

Damn I was loving every bit of this action and the action to come. A hand lands on my shoulder. "You ready to kick some ass, mw?"

"That's not my name, dipshit," I mutter with a blaze entering my eyes. Fucking Emmett and his dumbshit. This was suppose to be the best moment of my life, but of course his mouth couldn't shut up. I glare up at him. A cocky smile is appearing on his face.

My fist comes up ready to connect with his face, but his hand catches it. Dammit. "Oh come mw, are you ready to kick some Redskin ass?"

"Yes, fucker," I sigh grabbing a hold of a football. "Now go, and defend me or else I throw the football at your ass."

Emmett pulls the finger out throwing it my way discreetly not wanting to get caught by the reports. Him giving me the finger would be all over news by the morning. I could just imagine mom giving him shit about it. My eyes drift up landing on the front row seats on the fifty yard line. My mom, Esme, and my dad, Carlisle, are sitting together along with Emmett's girl, Rosalie. I throw a smirk my mom's way gaining a smile from her. I glance over at my main wide reciever, Jasper. I gave him a slight thumbs up as I throw the ball his way.

Perfect spiral.

Fuck yes.

Jasper's arms stretch upward wrapping his hands around the football. Perfectly. His lips twitch up into a smile with success written across his face. I smirk once again. My signature thing I do with my lips. This was all going to be mine.

Mine.

Nobody was going to take this away from me. I wouldn't let these dumbshits called the Redskins win this. "Edward," a rough, stern voice calls interrupting my thoughts of the game. My eyes flicker up meeting coach. "Win this and you get any damn thing in the world."

I fucking need to win this game in order to stay the main thing on this team. This way my day. Emmett is my main guard in the offensive line. Protecting me is his duty for the game. "Don't even question it, this game is mine."

The coach let's out a couple of chuckles slapping my shoulder a couple of times. "Everyone gather up!" The coach yells across the entire stadium field. The entire team gathers into a big pile almost making me want to throw their asses across the field. Having fat sweaty guys practically sitting on me made a certain anger start to steer in the pit of my stomach.

"Cullen, you starting for once?" Newton questions grinning at the knowledge that I've been back up since our group was drafted. I narrow my eyes at him. What the hell is he trying to do. Emmett glances over at Newton.

Emmett cocks his head at him. "Yeah he is. Do you have problem with it?"

"Yeah, Newton. I don't see your ass kicking a 45 harder ever," I try adding in a smirk at the end trying to sound as cocky as possible. His eyes flicker down to the ground not daring to challenge a man like me.

"Okay everyone settle down and get into the locker game and win this game," the coach starts barking orders at everyone on the team slapping our backs as he orders for us to jog to the locker room. "If you don't win this game. Be prepare for the run of your lifetime at practice."

Groans follow as the rest of us push into the locker room. I'm the last one to enter the room letting my eyes linger on my mother and father sitting in the stands. For me, this was the first time I've ever seen a proud expression on their face when it comes to me. In the family, I am always seen as the man whore. At least in Emmett's eyes, my brother calls me it everybody finally changing the minds of my mom. Now in her eyes, I'm a man whore, who will never bring a girl home for her. I didn't blame her though. The statement was completely true. I have a new woman every single week.

My flavor of the week is what Emmett calls it. I could careless as long as I'm getting some. I walk into the locker room ready to win this game by a long shot.

...

 **Okay that was my first chapter. Thanks for ready...**

 **Remember to tell me what you think in a comment.**

 **Follow..**

 **Favorite...**

 **And of Course LOVE! And READ!**

 **Next update will be Monday...**


End file.
